


Of Grief and Hope

by Ivyvory



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen, Kept robins gender hazy on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyvory/pseuds/Ivyvory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a second chance. Even the destroyer of worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Grief and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything for a fandom, and i'm hopelessly loving FE:A. So have at you. :D
> 
> Let me know if you like!

 

A shame that the sorcerer was already dead.

The tactician would've killed him again.

It was all his fault.

_I can't live without him._

_He has to be alive._

_This can't be happenning. No no no no no no NO---_

The whole of grimleal gladly offered their lives to them. Strengthening their god. A god that went berserk from both anger and grief. Killing them all. All of their dying wills, for Grima to lay waste on the world, mixing with the new almost-god's thoughts, further enhancing their instability. Both from being newly whole, and from the mental strain of the consequences of their actions. Their human part shutting completely down due to it.

_Chrom...!_

Grima, in that monstrous form, would set lands and cities ablaze with no distinction. After all, everyone was equal in death. Former comrades would fall in combat, in hopes to try and stop a god. Foolish.

The only one that even had a chance to stop them was already gone.

_I need you...!_

\---

 

The dragon's roars could be heard to the ends of the world, like a distant thunder announcing the storm. And the storm would be a bloody mess with millions of lives lost. No cries, no shouts would make the awakened dragon snap out of it. Even when the dead began to rise, when they'd ruin what they wouldn't have touched yet – Ferox, Chon'sin, Ylisstol – the anger was still there. Burning. Seething. Blazing through mountains and oceans. Setting everything ablaze. Like the destroyer of worlds they were already known as. That rage would only come to a stop years later, when everything would be far too late.

A blue-haired child facing them, hands shaking. The brand in her eye a telltale sign of her lineage. Standing in the middle of the ruins of what had been a bright, bustling city. With the same sword that had put them to sleep. They'd recognize it anywhere. The simple sight of it fueling their contempt and anger towards humanity for putting them to sleep for so long.

Falchion. Naga's fang.

**_YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD, TINY ONE._ **

Their every word not their own, only fueling the teenager's anger and own grief. Dragon and child unable to even exchange a blow before Naga would interrupt them. The appearance of the divine dragon being the catalyst to everything. Grima's blow being deflected, saving the child's life. Naga distracting him while she prepared an escape course for her and the other orphaned children. Talking about hope. Hearing their exchange about how the past could be changed. How she could send them all back to rewrite history. The sight of that white pillar of light bringing the Fell dragon back to their senses.

Grima realizing the extent of what they had done.

For the first time in years, their human part coming back. A wave of sorrow and grief shaking the fell dragon. Mute from the emotions, listening as the other dragon explained her plan to the children. Observing. Analyzing.

_Change...? Things can be changed...?_

Being the first to dive into it without even thinking, the second Naga would be distracted. Their first thought being about the blue-haired lord. Then their own actions coming back to them all at once while they tried to tear though the fabric of time itself. To go back.

_He can live...?_

All those years spent, wasted without his presence. All that fire and destruction and pain and death. All of it could be erased. The very idea of it making the fell dragon frantic. Searching. Looking for a certain point in time. Using the so-called 'divine' dragon's own powers to enhance their own.

To reach him.

 

Their human self's auto-proclaimed other half.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, Grima -did- also get a good end in that one ending, too.


End file.
